The time of Our Life: Calzona edition
by Defying Gravity-XOXO
Summary: The lives of Callie, Arizona, and their children! This takes you through different stages in their relationship with their kids. Intorducing Kendall, Timothy, and Amelia the triplets!


Sophia exuberantly skipped to Callie and Arizona's room. "Mommy, Mama! Get up it's Christmas!," she exclaimed with excitement. She shook Callie. Getting up, Callie tapped Arizona on the shoulder. "Arizona, get up!," she said. Sophia was growing impatient. Arizona sat up and smiled. After giving Callie a quick kiss, she got out of bed and hugged Sophia.

Arizona and Callie walked to the nursery and quietly opened the door. Sophia tiptoed in behind them and peeked over the cribs. "Hey Kendall" Arizona said softly, gently rubbing one of her triplets backs. Callie was leaning over another crib and she carefully lifted another baby out of their crib.

Aside from Sophia, Callie and Arizona had adopted four month triplets. The triplets had been abandoned at the hospital and Callie and Arizona were thinking about more kids at the time. Originally, they were only going to adopt one baby, until they found out that that was a triplet. They couldn't seperate them, so the ended up with three babies. First, there's Timothy the oldest and biggest triplet. Named after Arizona's deceased brother, he has cocoa brown hair and sparkly pale blue eyes. Next, there's Kendall, the second oldest. She, like Timothy had cocoa brown hair, but her pale blue eyes had hints of green in it. Last but not least, there's Anabelle, the smallest triplet. She was the odd one out with sunny blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sophia, can you go wake up Daddy and Lexie?," Callie asked, noticing her daughter growing a little impatient. Sophia's face lit up and she nodded. Dashing out of the room, she quickly went into the guest room, where Mark and Lexie were sleeping. They had decided to stay over, to help with the triplets and the party. Hopping onto the bed, Sophia began jumping up and down. "Daddy! Lexie! Wake up!," she exclaimed. Running a hand through his hair, Mark sat up and smiled. "Hey baby girl," he said, hugging Sophia. Lexie was now up as well. She rubbed her pregnant stomach. She was due in three months. "Good morning. Merry Christmas," she said, before kissing Mark. Sophia tugged at Mark's sleeve. "Come on you guys! It's Christmas! You'll have time to be old and sleepy later! Let's go," she whined. They all got out of bed and Mark went to help with the triplets. Sophia and Lexie went down to see all the presents that everyone got.

After a few minutes, Mark, Callie, and Arizona came downstairs, each of them carried a triplet. Arizona and Callie sat next to each other on the couch, watching Sophia joyfully tear off wrapping paper and discover all the things everyone got her. Sophia skipped up to Callie and Arizona. "Look what Daddy and Lexie got me!," she screeched, showing them the dress up trunk they bought her. Arizona smiled and said, "Oh, Hun that great." "That's so cool! Now you and Zola can play dress up together," Callie said. Sophia smiled and went to open more presents.

Callie kissed Arizona and said, "This is the best Christmas ever!" Arizona nodded in agreement. Little Anabelle gently tugged at her hair and smiled at her mother. Kendall started crying. Callie gently rocked her and soothed her cries. "I'll go make their bottles. I'm sure they're hungry," Callie said, getting up. She placed Kendall in her cradle swing and buckled her in. Arizona moved to the chair next to it, so she could keep an eye on her. Mark out Timothy in his cradle swing as well, so he could give Lexie her gifts.

After everyone's gifts were opened and the babies were fed, Lexie and Arizona were helping cleaning up wrapping paper and Mark and Callie were setting up the party things. Sophia quietly played with her new toys, every now and then she glanced up at the triplets, asleep in their cradle swings to make sure they were ok.

After a few hours, the party stuff was all set up and everyone was changed out of their pajamas. Arizona quietly read a book and snuggled close to Callie under a thick and fuzzy blanket. Mark and Lexie were playing Barbies with Sophia. The triplets still slept in their cradle swings, their presents were opened and put away in their closet.

After about thirty minutes, Sophia heard a knock at the door.

The next chapter will be a crossover with my other two stories in the The Time of Our Life series! PLease review and thanks for reading :)


End file.
